Barb
Barb was the oldest daughter of Sarah, Nica's domineering, controlling, and self-rightous sister. She is Ian's wife and Jill's lover; meaning she is either a lesbian or bisexual. Biography At a young age, Barb's father was murdered by Chucky and while she was at school, her mother was kidnapped by him. Though it was possible he intended to kidnap Barb to complete his "family". He was halted by police, after her mother escaped his imprisonment. But at a price, during his escape Chucky stabbed her pregnant mother for rejecting him. This caused her sister Nica to be born paraplegic. After her mother's apparent suicide, she and her family rush to Nica's side, along with Father Frank. Though she seems to be grieving, Barbara wastes no time to pressure Nica to go into a home for the disabled and to sell the house. Though she claims its for Nica's benefit, she quickly confronts Barb for her real aim; money. ''Curse of Chucky'' (2013) Barb drops the charade admitting her business was dead, she was ashamed that Ian worked at Starbucks, and that she'd have to be forced to send Alice to a public school. Nica quickly confronts her about having Jill as a live in nanny; Barb states "Well actually that's not really working out". Barb shows little respect for her marriage as she sneaks away during the night to make out with Jill while Ian's still in the same house and Alice is apparently sleeping. When she hears Nica stuck in the elevator, she complains to Jill that Nica resents her for helping her. Though it appears the other way around, that Barb resents her sister for her disablitiy. She feels Jill appreciates her and continues to manipulate her stating that Nica's a mess. Barb also didn't mind carrying on their affair via skype while her husband was in bed with her and Alice was "apparently" sleeping right behind Jill. However, unknown to her, Chucky kills Jill and causes a power outage. When she goes to "check" on Alice, Ian confronts her about the affair. He also states he put a nanny cam to catch proof, so if she was having an affair, he could easily take Alice away from her. It's then she shows her true colors and angrily states she won't let him "destroy this family" (most likely her reputation) over his "sick, paranoid accusations". However Ian ignores her and puts on his earplugs, she calls him a "latte making loser". When Nica tries to warn her about Chucky, she misinterprets this, believing she knew about the nanny cam. She also accuses Nica of resenting her for having a life, being paraplegic, dropping out of school, and never leaving the house. Nica tries to warn her again, but Barb is quick to turn on her sister and leaves to look for Alice. Death During the night, Barb found Alice missing. She wandered the house hoping to find her and went into the attic. There she found Chucky. Barb discovered a knife by Chucky and placed him and the knife down while she is looking for her daughter. She turned around and saw Chucky on the shelf behind her but he looked different. She notices that his face is wrong and she began to peel of the latex strips. To her surprise, she finds scars on Chucky’s face. She put her finger near his mouth and he almost bites and goes for it, and she jumps back. He says “You have your mother’s eyes- and they were always too FUCKING CLOSE TOGETHER!!!!” and then stabs her in the eye and pulls it out.  Due to the loss of blood she dies trying to walk up to the door. Trivia *Her nickname name is "Barbie", as revealed when Nica called to her from the bottom of the stairs. Her full first name is likely Barbara. *It appears she remembers nothing of what happened to her father, nor does it appear that Sarah ever told her daughter of the ordeal that she suffered through. *While she was having an affair with Jill, it is possible that Barb may had been using her too. Early in the film Nica brought up Jill as a sign that she was alright financially. She states stiffly that "Well actually, that's not really working out,". Either indicating her affair, her marriage status with Ian, or perhaps that she has no intention to keep Jill once she had gotten her money. On the other hand, when Barb and Nica got into an argument about what Barb thought was about her affair with Jill, she angrily told Nica that she now had a life; meaning her marriage or her family are of little importance to her. *Barb appears to have very little love for any of her family members. During a search for Alice she grumbles, "Mommy is just about sick to death of all of you". * Barb may like to be the center of attention as she states to Jill "she's the only one who appreciates her"; indicating that Jill is the only person who Barb cares about; though she Barb also manipulates her at times, presumably to make sure that Jill stays hers. *She may had been targeted because she resembled her mother. As Chucky was almost calm (or close as he can get) when he saw Barb had Sarah's eyes. This fueled his rage as he gouged her eye out. * Barb and Jill are the only lesbian couple seen in the ''Child's Play ''franchise. Category:Curse of Chucky Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Victims